Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus employed in the building construction industry and more particularly to devices used to brace and/or stabilize suspended loads.
Background
The interior of commercial buildings may include numerous service elements, including conduits, pipes, ducting, systems and the like, referred to herein without limitation as “conduits.” Typically, conduits are suspended from an overhead structure using a plurality of tension assemblies that are spaced along the length of the conduit, where the tension assemblies include a hanger, clamp or trapeze, referred to herein without limitation as a “hanger,” to cradle or support the conduit.
While the use conventional hangers is sufficient to support conduits under normal, static loading conditions, a “seismic event,” which may be, for example, an earthquake, explosion, collision or like event, moves the conduit relative to the building and result in lateral and/or axial movement of the conduit relative to the building. This movement may, in turn, dramatically increase the load on the hanger and/or on the overhead structure to which the hangers are attached. Seismic events of sufficient intensity may damage the hanger, conduit and/or the overhead structure supporting the hanger.
Thus there is a need in the art for a bracket for bracing conduits suspended from overhead structures. The bracket should inhibit or prevent motion of the conduit and/or hanger relative to the overhead structure supporting the hanger. The bracket should also be compatible for use with prior art hangers, be easier to install and be lighter, smaller, and less expensive than prior art brackets, and should be easy to manufacture.